


Feral

by CrystalizedRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Knotting, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rebuilt Hale House, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wolfed Out Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedRainbow/pseuds/CrystalizedRainbow
Summary: Stiles is on his way to see Derek to show him what he's found out about their current enemy, when Roscoe breaks down on the path in the preserve. Things escalate drastically from there...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 219





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't discriminate too much, it's my first time writing smut.

“For God’s sake!” Stiles shouted. Roscoe had just had her oil changed, “now I’m gonna have to walk the rest of the fucking way”. 

Stiles begrudgingly got out of Roscoe, slamming the door shut, and walking to the back to get his bag. He was on his way to see Derek, he had found out some information about the enemy they currently faced. Unsurprisingly, the fae race was to blame, but the very unusual deaths across Beacon Hills should’ve been a major indicator. There was a man outside the library turned inside out, that wasn’t a pretty sight... There was a girl with all her bones broken, every single one, finally some guy was found diced up into tiny cubes. Stiles did not sleep that week.

Walking along a gravelly path, at 10pm, through the Preserve with no torch was not a good idea. Stiles soon realised this as he had no clue where he was going. There were no street lights, and the moon wasn’t helping behind the damn clouds. Stiles continued walking, and found himself lost; he didn’t know which way along the path led to Roscoe, or the Hale estate. Soon enough, Stiles saw a faint glow in the distance; “Thank fuck, I wondered where that damn house was.” 

Without a second thought, Stiles abandoned the path, and made a direct line for the glow. That is, until it moved, the glow was moving. ‘WHY IS THE GLOW MOVING?!’ Stiles thought rapidly. His mind was running miles a minute; he could feel his heart rate getting faster. Felling around with his free hand, Stiles found a tree to lean against, slumping down and gripped his head.   
“It’s probably some teenagers getting drunk, or the police, or-”, the clouds covering the moon started shifting; lifting the veil of darkness, from his surroundings. With his ability to see retuned to an extent, Stiles could just make out the silhouette of the Hale residence. 

Scrambling to his feet, Stiles gripped his bag tightly, and began running towards the house. Tripping on his feet a few times and catching his feet on more upturned roots than he’d care to share, Stiles thought to himself ‘safe’. Knowing he’d be heard by the Alpha, Stiles began yelling, “Derek! Derek! I found someth-”. 

THWACK! Stiles was being thrown by a huge mass. Still in shock, Stiles hit the base of a tree with a THUNK. Looking up at the mass, Stiles saw a humanoid shadow, with two large, red, glowing eyes. “Derek?” Stiles inquired. Stiles then saw that it was in fact Derek, but he was wolfing out.

Stiles began analysing him, trying to think about what might be causing Derek to wolf out. It couldn’t be the full moon; he had complete control, and the full moon wasn’t for another 2 nights. The pack night went as it usually would, and that was 4 nights ago, he would’ve wolfed out by then. Nobody’s bothered him for a few days. What could it be?

Derek seemed to recognise the scent of who was on the ground, as his eyes reverted back to his usual green, before taking on the vibrant red once again. Letting out a low growl, Derek launched himself at Stiles. Stiles reacted as quickly as he could, moved out of the way of Derek’s attempt. 

‘Run, run, get away’, Stiles mentally chanted. Despite knowing he would easily be caught up to, Stiles ran as fast as his shaky legs would carry him, narrowly avoiding trees, jumping over small roots. A growl behind him caused him to swiftly grab a tree to his left, helping to propel him in the same direction. Now running more to the left, Stiles saw the tree line disappear.   
Taking his situation into account, all Stiles could say was “Shit, this is where I die.” Barely making another step, Stiles is falling rapidly to the green ground of the open area. 

Derek was now straddling a very distressed Stiles, grunting and sitting on the back of his legs, and keeping Stiles pressed against the cold grass. Lifting his head so he wasn’t eating the grass, Stiles saw his messenger bag strewn out to the side, his note pad slightly peeking out. Suddenly, Stiles is being spun around, now lying on his back, staring at the familiar face, with unfamiliar eyes. 

Derek’s eyes roamed over Stiles’ figure, his thin arms barely filling out the sleeves of his flannel, his lean figure, the graphic tee he was wearing riding up slightly. Looking down, Derek noticed a small trail, travelling down beneath the cover of his trousers. Scenting the air once again, Derek smelled something he never smelled from Stiles before, arousal. 

This seemed to flick a switch in Derek, soon ripping the flannel from Stiles’ frame, tearing the material in multiple places. Derek could minutely hear Stiles’ complaints at the destruction of his favourite flannel. The torn fabric tossed to the side, eyes focused on Stiles, the tee had to go. Stiles’ shock and arousal got Derek to become even more in the mood, letting out a guttural growl.

Stiles apparently knew what was going to happen shouting “WAIT!” and slowly started removing the shirt himself. He was NOT having his Superman tee being ripped up. Once off, Stiles threw the graphic tee with his mangled flannel. Stiles thought he was out of the blue with just his torso on show, which he tried to cover with his arms; however Derek had other plans. Derek began frantically pulling at the leather belt around Stiles’ waist grunting as he pulled, giving Stiles a massive hint as to where this was leading. 

Stiles shakily started his hands towards his belt, not wanting the leather to be torn or damaged, once the belt was off, Derek began pulling at the belt loops on Stiles’ jeans, tearing one of the belt loops with his claw. ‘Guess the sewing machine will be out tomorrow’ Stiles thought offhandedly, distracting himself briefly. Stiles quickly kicked off his shoes so his trousers weren’t caught at the bottom of his feet. Fiddling his hands, Stiles’ began undoing the jeans, once the button and zipper was undone; the jeans were forced off of his legs.

Stiles was now laying there in just his underwear, his slim frame being drastically shadowed by Derek’s muscular wolfed out frame. To keep some form of dignity, Stiles kept his legs closed; covering his growing erection with his hands, and looking away from Derek. Derek moved his face so he was in front of Stiles, and Stiles didn’t expect to feel Derek’s lips against his own, his tongue forcing its way into Stiles’ mouth, searching, feeling around. 

ot knowing what to do, Stiles lifted his arms, too push against Derek’s chest to try and push him away. Growling at the action Derek very easily stayed put, and simply grabbed both of Stiles’ wrists in one hand, and pinning his hands above his head. Derek was now straddling over Stiles, one knee between the younger boy’s legs, the other to his side. Pushing his knee forward slightly, he lightly brushed over Stiles’ erection, eliciting a moan from the younger male. Derek revelled in this, and wasted no time to use this to his advantage. Derek used this time to push his tongue further into Stiles’ mouth, taking in more of the younger boy’s delicious scent. 

With Stiles in a debauched state, not thinking clearly, Derek swiftly removed Stiles’ underwear in one swift motion, the fully erect cock springing free releasing a low growl at the sight before him. Discarding the underwear to the side, Derek kissed Stiles more vigorously, like he was hungry, like he’d found exactly what his next meal was. The two only stopping to come up for brief moments of air, before the kissing ensued. Finally, Derek released his hold on Stiles’ wrists, only to flip stiles onto his from once again, his ass on full view to the werewolf. 

Whilst Stiles remained confused as to what just happened, Derek very rapidly undressed himself, highly impatient to indulge himself in all of Stiles. After stripping down completely, Derek was instantly back at Stiles’ back, his own rock hard erection poking at Stiles’ ass cheek as Derek bit down on Stiles’ ear lobe. Derek pushed Stiles down so his chest was flat against the ground with his ass on full display.

Derek, once again, wasted no time in indulging himself, whilst only faintly hearing Stiles’ moans “D-Der-ek, p-please-”, Derek shot his tongue out towards the small puckering hole, circling his tongue around the tight muscle before pushing as far as he could. Derek’s tongue breached the ring of tight muscle, causing Stiles to let out a low and pleasured moan. Derek stayed there for a few minutes happily hearing Stiles’ moans from only his tongue.

Derek reeled his tongue back in, moaning as he began savouring the taste of Stiles’ ass in his mouth, and kneeled behind him. Before Stiles realised what was about to happen Derek sheathed himself completely inside of Stiles’ tight hole letting out a possessive and pleasured howl.   
“AAAAAAhhhahhhmmmhmmmhmmmmm” Stiles initially screamed before humming to himself and biting down on his lips. To try distracting himself from the pain his ass was in, Stiles began pounding his fist on the floor, in hopes that the pain his fist was in; would overshadow the pain in his ass. It did not. 

During Stiles’ moment, Derek revelled and basked in the heat encompassing his cock, loving the way his cock was being warmed by such a tight ass. However, this wasn’t enough ‘move, come on, MOVE!’ his wolf screamed. Derek happily obliged, thrusting his hips back and forth in a machine like rhythm. In and out, in and out, over and over; Derek fell forward, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ midsection, pulling him up and flush against Derek’s chest. 

Derek was now leaning back on his legs, holding Stiles up and thrusting up into the heat of Stiles’ ass. Stiles had no clue where to put his arms, opting to laying them over the top of Derek’s, leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder to whisper in his ear “Fuck, d-don’t stop- nngghhhh, I-I’m cl-close.” This got a reaction out of Derek instantly; he began to piston his hips faster, and with more force grunting more with each thrust.

Derek leaned the two forward, supporting them both of them up using one arm with ease. A few more seconds of pounding ensued, until Derek’s knot started to form at the base of his cock. With a final thrust, Derek’s knot forced its way past the rim of Stiles’ ass, releasing his seed. Derek howled as he emptied his seed into Stiles’ ass and bit down on Stiles’ neck. Stiles screamed at the feeling but ultimately tipped Stiles over the edge as he came untouched, growing weak and limp in Derek’s arm. Derek gave shallow thrusts, milking his cock with Stiles’ ass, making sure every last drop of his seed was filling Stiles to the brim. Derek laid the two of them down as Stiles slowly slipped into a sleep. 

*8 hours later*

Stiles had no clue where he was right now; all he cared about was being in a nice warm bed. Turning himself around brought confusion and something else, pain, yep, that was it. Why was he in pain? The last thing he remem- Shit. Panic started to overwhelm him, finally noticing he was in an unfamiliar room right now. ‘Derek freaking Hale and me ha-’

His thoughts were cut off at the door opening, revealing a distressed Alpha, eyes bleeding into the red hue. “What happened? What’s the matter?” he asked clearly able to smell the distress coming from the younger boy.

“Where are we?” Stiles inquired.

“My place, we’re at the Hale estate” he answered quickly, calming down seeing Stiles was perfectly fine.

“I figured that, I mean specifically, where are we?”

“You’re um-, you’re in my room”, why did Derek sound sheepish and nervous? Then it dawned on Stiles that he was currently only wearing his boxers, quickly covering himself with the duvet. 

“Derek,” Stiles gave a pointed glare, “where are my clothes?”

“They’re being washed” Derek whispered out, barely loud enough for Stiles to hear.

“Well, I need something to wear” Stiles was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

“To your left” Derek said hurriedly and left without another word.

Looking to his left, Stiles was met with a shooting pain in his neck. After a few slow breaths, Stiles looked to the dresser saw a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt that looked way too big for him. Very slowly, Stiles shuffled his way closer to the clothes, as to not hurt his neck or ass anymore than they were already. Pulling on the sweatpants proved very difficult indeed, taking a few minutes which would normally be a few seconds. The t-shirt proved less difficult, simply using one arm to do all the work. As it fell over his frame, the t-shirt fell over his shoulder, and when he tried to sort it out, the same would happen on the opposing shoulder.

Stiles gave up and accepted defeat, this time; he couldn’t be bothered, opting to leaving the pained side of his neck exposed. However, Stiles’ needed to speak with Derek; he needed information about a particular event. Pattering with his bare feet over to the door on the cold wooden floorboards. The door creaked open, ‘that thing needs some oil’ Stiles thought to himself, always trying to make things better. 

Now in one of the familiar corridors of the Hale estate, Stiles made his way down to find Derek, which wasn’t all too difficult seeing as Derek was laying half naked on the couch, watching the TV show he suggested. Stiles never thought that Derek Hale would actually watch anything he would suggest. 

Derek realised he was no longer alone, and sat up not giving a care in the world. Moving to the side, Derek made room for Stiles to sit down, making sure there was a pillow there to soften the seat even more. 

Stiles was cautious to sit down, in case something happened again, but sat down after seeing Derek’s guilty face, sitting to face Derek so he wouldn’t need to turn to see him. “So, erm, what happened yesterday?” Stiles nervously asked. 

Derek looked as though he was about to die of embarrassment, his face redder than a stop sign. “I don’t actually remember a lot, I remember doing a perimeter check of the Preserve, and I was hit by some, some.....” ,Derek couldn’t find the word, in a state of confusion he answered himself, “powder? It wasn’t anything we dealt with before, but I swear I saw a winged thing?” Derek asked as if Stiles would know. According to Stiles’ expression, Derek knew that Stiles knew. 

Before Derek could ask, Stiles exclaimed “Fae! I knew it was Fae! The unusual things happening, the weird murders, everything else lead me closer but you seeing wings just proves it was Fae! Anyways, what do you remember after that?”

“I remember, a feeling, a need to mark the.... the...” Derek was reluctant to say.

“The ‘one’ what? The ‘one’ you hate most, wanna kill? The ‘one’ what?”

“The one I love! Okay? Happy now? I love you.” Derek blurted out.

Stiles sat on the couch, staring at Derek, mouth agape, that was the last thing he expected. “Oh, heh, well at least it’s reciprocated I guess hehe” Stiles rambled. 

Now it was Derek’s turn to look completely shocked. “Well then” 

The two sat in silence for barely 10 seconds before Stiles said, “Soooo does this mean you wanna go out with me?” 

“I- I- Yes, yes I would” Derek said bashfully and soon enough, Derek was curious as to how bad Stiles’ neck was. 

Leaning in, Derek began to look at the right of Stiles’ neck “Wha- what are you doing?!” Stiles started flailing. 

“I’m having a look at your neck, calm down”, Derek said easily. Realising it was probably for the better, Stiles calmed down as he was told, and Derek began thoroughly looking at his neck. Nothing about the bite seemed particularly bad, though it may need a bandage. “Okay, so as the bite happened when....... it did, it won’t turn you. Although we will need to take you to see Deaton”

“Nope! If anyone is looking over my neck and is sorting it out, it’s gonna be Melissa” Stiles retaliated. He was not having a vet look at his neck. 

“Okay then, get your shoes on.” Derek stood and walked over to his coat which was hung up, when Stiles stayed still, he got slightly confused until he asked, “Can you get up?” 

“Emmm, nope”, Stiles laughed nervously, looking back up at Derek, he realised he was offering him a hand. Taking his hand in Derek’s showed how much larger Derek’s hands were in comparison to his own. He started to lift himself up when he very briefly felt weightless, finding Derek was pulling him up with the most ease. “Thanks” 

“No problem, let’s get going.” Derek tried to hurry them along. Once Stiles had slipped his feet into his shoes, Derek, without any warning, helped put on Stiles’ shoes the rest of the way. 

The ride to the hospital was silent, a Melissa worthy explanation and bandage later, Stiles found himself back at the Hale estate, and half asleep. Derek saw his half asleep state, and picked Stiles up bridal style. Carrying Stiles was easier when he wasn’t in such of an aroused state, carrying him up to his own room. 

Laying Stiles down on his bed; and tucking him in, Derek hesitated but leaned down to kiss him on the head. As he was leaning away to leave, he could hear Stiles’ faint voice asking him, “Stay, please? Wan’ cuddle”. Reluctantly, Derek walked around to the other side of the bed, and laid down next to Stiles, letting Stiles cuddle into his side and fall asleep on his chest.   
Minutes of Derek simply admiring the sleeping form on his chest passed, wondering what would’ve happened if he hadn’t confessed to Stiles. Derek then thought ‘It doesn’t matter what would’ve happened, I have him now.’ With that happy thought in his head, Derek began to fall asleep, before exhaustion took him completely; Derek shifted them slightly so he was more comfortable, and allowed himself to drift off to sleep with his love in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be highly appreciated :)


End file.
